I Don't Wanna Talk About It
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: É aniversário de Derek Hale e Stiles resolve preparar uma surpresa para ela. Mas as coisas não saem exatamente como o planejado. Sterek Lemon. Relacionamento homoafetivo explícito.


Disclaimer: Teen Wolf não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso. Se me pertencesse, o personagem principal seria o Stiles e ele estaria se pegando com o Derek desde o terceiro capítulo da primeira temporada. E esta é obviamente uma fic Sterek, então se vc é contra o ship ou qualquer relacionamento homoafetivo, não leia ok? Obrigada!

E o nome da fic veio da música: watch?v=U-uAdxpj-KY

**I Don't wanna talk about it**

O barulho de algo se quebrando podia ser ouvido da calçada. Era o quinto objeto que Stiles arremessava contra a parede desde que chegara em casa aquela tarde. Por sorte o pai estava na delegacia, reorganizando os papéis do último caso que havia investigado.

Ele dificilmente perdia a calma daquela maneira. Seu mecanismo de defesa era o sarcasmo, que ele usava nos momentos de tensão e depois os deletava da mente, focando a concentração nos estudos e em seu novo hobby "desvendar os enigmas dos lobisomens e outras criaturas míticas". Se bem que isso estava mais para aulas de sobrevivência do que para um hobby.

O problema naquele dia era justamente um dos seus lobisomens. Sim, seus, pronome possessivo. Porque Stiles se sentia como dono de dois lupinos: Scott, seu melhor amigo, e Derek, seu... Bom, ele não tinha uma definição para o que Derek era em sua vida.

E era justamente essa indefinição a causa do ataque de raiva. Ou melhor, uma das causas.

_Três horas mais cedo..._

_O adolescente estacionou o jipe azul claro um pouco mais afastado da casa dos Hale. Desde que o símbolo da alcatéia alfa havia sido pintado na porta da mansão destruída, que Derek o fizera jurar que jamais chegaria tão perto com o veículo. Ficaria atento aos sinais, marcas nas árvores e uma cortina na janela que indicariam problema. "Só quero proteger você" Derek disse justificando as atitudes._

_Stiles gostava daquele tipo de proteção. Desde que toda essa coisa de lobisomens começou que ele sentia que protegia o grupo. Era o único que realmente "pensava" e isso tinha feito grande diferença na vida deles nos últimos meses._

_Aquela noite era aniversário de Derek e parece que ninguém, além do único "humano normal" do grupo havia se lembrado. Stiles levava consigo uma pizza de anchovas (a favorita do aniversariante), uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorro (o que ele tinha certeza que irritaria Derek o suficiente para que o alfa o jogasse contra a parede, rosnando, antes de lhe dar um beijo violento) e um presente._

_- Eu realmente tenho problemas. – ele falou pra si mesmo, rindo enquanto pensava na reação que veria dali em instantes._

_Stiles não se sentia gay. Ainda fantasiava com mulheres, especialmente com Lydia. Mas Derek era outro nível. Desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, ele soube que alguma coisa existia entre eles. Uma coisa que logo se transformou em pegação intensa e rotineira._

_O rapaz não teve cerimônia nenhuma e abriu a porta de supetão, enquanto atirava o pacote de biscoitos pro alto, na direção da cadeira em que Derek sempre estava, gracejando:_

_- E então, hoje você faz mais um ou mais sete anos como todos os cachorros? _

_O pacote parou nas mãos bem cuidadas de uma morena, olhos de um verde quase transparentes, unhas longas e, aparentemente, despida. Bom, não totalmente, ela usava uma saia curta, e deve ter chegado com mais alguma roupa que agora estava jogada ao chão, do lado da cadeira em que ela e Derek dividiam._

_Stiles não demorou cinco segundos para processar a cena em sua mente. Derek de calça jeans escura, consideravelmente aberta, com a boxer apertada bem visível, sentado na cadeira de sempre. Sem camisa. A morena em seu colo, com um sorriso debochado e nada constrangido por estar semi-nua. As marcas de arranhões pelo braço do lobo e o suor que escorria do corpo de ambos._

_E a pizza caiu no chão._

_- Entregador descuidado. – comentou a mulher, medindo Stiles dos pés à cabeça._

_- Não sou entregador._

_- Ah. Desculpe. – e virando-se para Derek – Então você tem um humano de estimação?_

_Derek riu. Alto. E isso doeu em Stiles._

_- Não tenho um humano de estimação. Este é só o Stiles._

"_Só o Stiles". O que aquele "só" queria dizer? E ele que sempre tinha uma resposta rápida e ácida para tudo ficou mudo. Apenas virou as costas e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio._

Agora ele estava em casa magoado. Irritado. Ofendido. Justo Derek que tinha tomado todas as medidas de proteção para cuidar dele, agora era o primeiro que o machucava.

- Porra, "só o Stiles"? Que diabos esse idiota pensa que é para falar assim de mim?

E mais um item da escrivaninha ia de encontro à parede. Ele se jogou na cama, agora irritado consigo mesmo.

- Mas também, o que eu queria que ele dissesse? "Esse é Stiles, meu namorado"? Como se isso um dia fosse acontecer. Como se ele fosse meu namorado.

E desta vez ele arremessou contra a porta o outro pacote embrulhado que havia trazido de volta das ruínas dos Hale. Mas o pacote não arrebentou como ele esperava.

Derek estava ali, na porta, segurando o embrulho. A expressão indecifrável.

- Um furacão passou por aqui?

- Vai embora. – foi só o que respondeu.

- Sério, o que aconteceu agora há pou...

- Cara, cala essa boca e some daqui antes que eu arremesse você da janela. E nem adianta fazer essa cara de macho alfa prestes a me espancar porque hoje eu não vou sentir medo de você, ok? Tenho a metade do seu tamanho, mas a minha raiva é o bastante pra pelo menos conseguir te empurrar escada abaixo.

- Stiles... – Derek disse se aproximando – a Cindy...

- Ow, então a bitchwolf tem nome? Cindy é um ótimo nome para uma cadela. Agora que tal voltar pra porra do seu casebre e ir procriar com a sua fêmea e ter uma ninhada de uma vez?

O rapaz falou tanto que sequer reparou que agora Derek estava há menos de um palmo de distância dele, o suficiente para empurrá-lo na cama e se jogar sem cerimônia, segurando o corpo ainda relutante dele contra o colchão.

Mas diferente das outras vezes em que isso acontecia, não havia olhos vermelhos de irritação. Derek sorria.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Você está mentindo, dá pra sentir sua pulsação aumentando.

- Minha pulsação sempre aumenta perto de você, seu imbecil.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. – Derek sorriu de lado, mas Stiles o empurrou pro lado da cama e saiu de perto – O que foi?

- Eu já disse. Quero que você vá embora. Agora, por favor.

- Voce ia quebrar o meu presente. – Derek comentou sem parecer ter ouvido o que o outro falou.

- Tanto faz, não era grande coisa mesmo.

Mais uma vez o lobisomem pareceu não dar ouvidos e com uma das garras, destroçou o embrulho de papel prateado. Dentro, um porta-retratos com um desenho em preto e branco dos dois abraçados. Derek ficou mudo, observando a imagem. Ele lembrava daquele dia, estavam sentados nos degraus da frente da casa discutindo sobre o que podiam esperar de Jackson, agora que ele havia completado a transformação em lobisomem, Stiles fez uma piadinha como de costume e Derek lhe deu um tapa na nuca, arrancando risadas dos demais e um comentário de Peter, que disse que os dois formavam um belo casal. Ao invés de se incomodar, Derek passou o braço por cima dos ombros do rapaz, o puxou pra perto dizendo "eu sei". E agora aquela cena estava ali, gravada num desenho muito bem feito. Quase uma fotografia.

Preocupado com a reação do lupino, Stiles desembestou a falar, tentando justificar a escolha do presente:

- Ah, eu disse que não era grande coisa. É só que você não é nada fotogênico já que seus olhos tem essa coisa bizarra de fazer cosplay de holofote daí eu pensei em fazer o desenho. Só precisei subornar um amigo do meu pai que é especialista em retrato falado e...

Ele não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio. As mãos de Derek seguraram o rosto do adolescente puxando-o para um beijo totalmente apaixonado. Um beijo que não durou muito, pois o rapaz, embora tivesse gostado, o empurrou para longe.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Beijando você.

- Vai embora, Derek...

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Não acredito que você está me perguntando isso. Ok, vou te dizer por quê. Ou melhor, me diz você. Como você acha que é? Como pensa que é ser apenas humano? Ser apenas "só o Stiles"? Isso me irrita, sabia? Irrita e assusta, porque eu não posso correr tão rápido, não posso bater em ninguém sem quebrar todos os dedos da mão, não posso quebrar uma perna e no dia seguinte acordar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sou o que mais corre risco aqui e ninguém se dá conta disso. No fim das contas eu sou "só o Stiles". Pois adivinhe, o Stiles aqui está quebrado, ok? E quem me quebrou foi a única pessoa que demonstrou um mínimo de cuidado comigo. E quer saber de mais um detalhe: não vou me curar com um beijo.

Derek atravessou o quarto com dois passos ágeis e parou diante do rapaz, encarando os olhos castanhos com seriedade.

- Eu machuquei você? De verdade?

- Não, você machucou a minha avó e toda essa porcaria que eu acabei de dizer foi só um trecho da peça da escola "Meu namorado é um lobisomem idiota".

- Não sei se fico feliz por me chamar de namorado ou se fico irritado pelo idiota.

- Você poderia ficar surdo e fingir que eu não disse nada e depois ficar invisível e sumir daqui.

- Não vou sair daqui. Não sem você me desculpar.

- Cara, qual o seu problema?

- Meu problema é que meu namorado é um adolescente idiota. – ele ganhou um murro no ombro, mas quem fez careta de dor foi Stiles – Viu, idiota, totalmente.

Um sorriso contrariado surgiu no rosto do rapaz. E logo uma ideia um tanto quanto criativa. Derek queria se desculpar de verdade, então por que não aproveitar?

- Vai me desculpar ou não?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, uma expressão quase arrependida no rosto, quase um cãozinho que caiu da mudança.

- Vou. – e antes que Derek o agarrasse novamente completou – Mas vai ter que fazer uma coisa por mim.

- Uma coisa?

- É, uma coisa. Nada demais.

- Diga.

- Primeiro me prometa que vai fazer.

- Você está parecendo uma garota, Stiles.

- Ótimo, assim você não precisa procurar nenhuma bitchwolf novamente.

- Eu disse que você estava com ciúmes.

- Que seja, eu estava com ciúmes. Mas não mude de assunto, vai ou não fazer o que eu pedir?

- Vou.

- Ótimo. Sabe essa sua jaqueta de couro...

- Você quer a minha jaqueta de couro?

- Não. Não faz meu estilo. Você sabe que eu não tenho o perfil de marginal adolescente pra usar esse tipo de roupa.

- Então...

- É que sei lá, parece que ela não combina com essa sua camiseta. – e vendo a dúvida se formando na cabeça de Derek, ele continuou – Melhor tirar.

Vendo que o lobisomem começou a tirar a jaqueta, ele segurou um de seus pulsos e disse:

- Não, não é pra tirar a jaqueta, só a camiseta. Com as garras.

- Isso não é sério, é?

Stiles apenas se jogou na cama, recostando-se aos quatro travesseiros e sorriu. O sorriso mais sacana que Derek já havia visto. Pelo jeito, o pedido era sério.

O lupino mostrou as garras e retaliou a própria camiseta azul desbotada. Stiles respirou fundo. Queria pregar uma peça em Derek, mas a cena estava mais interessante do que ele pensava. E ele não ia parar, não agora.

- Ótimo, mas acho que agora essa calça, sem camiseta, não ficou legal.

- Quer que eu vista uma das suas camisetas nerds que ficam agarradas em mim, é isso?

- Não, prefiro que tire as calças.

- Com as garras? – ele respondeu, irônico.

- Não, bem devagar.

Derek abriu a boca surpreso. Stiles era sempre bom de cama, mas não era ousado. Sabia o que fazer com as mãos, com a boca (a língua principalmente), mas tudo era muito básico. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e foi obedecendo ao pedido do rapaz. Quando acabou, perguntou já prevendo a resposta:

- Vai dizer que minha boxer não é a cor adequada?

- Exatamente, mas ela você pode deixar que eu tiro.

E antes do lobisomem responder, Stiles já estava ajoelhado de frente para ele, arrancando a roupa íntima com um único puxão, deixando a mostra a ereção considerável. Derek respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentindo que estava prestes a perder o controle. A respiração quente de Stiles próximo a seu membro o fazia latejar, pingar de ansiedade.

- Essa é sua fantasia então? Me ter só de jaqueta de couro? – perguntou tentando com isso manter o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

- Na verdade minha fantasia era sua jaqueta de couro e seus óculos escuros, mas acho que prefiro ver quão mais vermelho seus olhos ficam quando você goza.

E sem dar tempo a Derek para responder, virou-o de costas e jogou de quatro sobre a cama, abrindo-lhe as pernas musculosas e lambendo lentamente entre suas nádegas. O lupino urrou, com a cara enfiada em um dos travesseiros. A sensação era indescritível e ele temia acabar uivando se Stiles continuasse a fazer isso.

Com a ponta da língua, o rapaz forçava a entrada do lobisomem, enquanto com uma das mãos manipulava o pênis dele numa masturbação irregular, hora com estocadas ágeis e fortes, hora lentas e suaves.

Stiles sorriu ao notar que um de seus travesseiros tinha virado farelo entre as garras de Derek. Prova que o lobisomem estava muito excitado. Ajoelhou-se atrás dele na cama e puxou o quadril com força de encontro ao seu para que o mais velho sentisse que ele também não estava indiferente. Pelo contrário, estava quase explodindo de tesão.

Apesar de não ter tantos músculos quanto o namorado, Stiles tinha motivos mais que suficientes para se gabar. E um deles era o fato de Derek nunca conseguir coloca-lo inteiro na boca ou ficar apreensivo sempre que o rapaz resolvia ficar por cima, como ele parecia estar disposto a ficar naquela noite.

- Vai mesmo me pegar de quatro? – Derek rosnou. – Está me chamando de cachorro?

- Sabe que não é uma má ideia? Posso querer colocar uma coleira em você. – o mais novo responde, com a voz ofegante e um puxão no cabelo do namorado, seguido de uma mordida no ombro.

Derek gemeu baixo ao sentir os dentes do rapaz marcarem sua pele e arqueou o corpo, buscando mais contato com a pele quente e macia de Stiles. Ele gostava daquela diferença entre eles, da pele macia, pálida, com sardinhas discretas. A pele de Stiles era quase a pele de uma moça, exceto pelas mãos calejadas dos treinos de Lacrosse. Diferença que Derek apreciava mais que todas as outras, embora jamais houvesse admitido.

Stiles continuava a morder a nuca do lobisomem, roçando seu membro ainda sob a roupa entre as nádegas do mais velho, parecendo que o torturava.

O lobisomem não podia aguentar mais, queria sentir o namorado dentro de si, então esticou uma das mãos e agarrou o membro do outro, massageando primeiro sob a roupa e depois arrancando o botão da calça jeans, dando um claro sinal de que estava na hora de Stiles também ficar nu.

Quando sentiu o calor melado do membro pulsante de Stiles bater em sua entrada, Derek arrebitou mais ainda o quadril, quase ganindo para que ele penetrasse logo. Mas Stiles não atendeu ao pedido. Segurou mais uma vez o quadril do namorado e desta vez o virou de frente.

- Deixa a brincadeira de cachorrinho pra quando eu comprar sua coleira. Agora quero ver seus olhos mudarem de cor.

E com agilidade, colocou-se debaixo do lupino, fazendo Derek sentar em seu colo e enfiando o membro de uma vez em seu ânus. Firme, forte. Uma, duas, várias vezes ritmadas, fazendo o pênis do outro roçar sua barriga.

Ele não sentia os quase 10 quilos de diferença entre eles. Talvez fosse sentir no dia seguinte, quando os músculos relaxassem e cobrassem atenção após o esforço de sustentar aquele corpo todo e ainda erguê-lo a cada estocada.

- Sti-Stiles... Eu não vou... Muito tempo mais... – a voz de Derek sempre ficava mais grossa, quase um rosnado, quando ele se aproximava do ápice, e Stiles não conseguia evitar pensar se isso o fazia um zoofilista, além de bissexual, hiperativo e afetado por uma versão sobrenatural da Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Mesmo que Derek não avisasse, o rapaz já previa que ele iria gozar, pois sentia as mudanças nas contrações do corpo. Para provocar ainda mais, afastou um pouco o tórax do peito suado de Derek, envolveu seu pênis com uma das mãos, fez alguns movimentos, lambuzando-a de lubrificante natural e fazendo com que o lobisomem olhasse para ele, levou um dos dedos a boca e chupou todo aquele líquido com vontade.

Derek explodiu em seguida, sujando de sêmen o peito dos dois. E vendo o lobisomem se contorcer e uivar, Stiles gozou também, o enchendo com todo seu líquido quente. O mais novo respirou bem fundo e com um sorriso de satisfação se deixou cair sobre o peito de Derek, sendo envolvido por um abraço aconchegante.

Depois, rolou de lado na cama e ficaram os dois olhando para o teto, esperando as emoções se acalmarem. Sem que um olhasse para o outro, Derek falou:

- Você arquitetou tudo, não é?

- Tudo o quê?

- Tudo isso, digo, não o flagra com a "bitchwolf" como você diz, mas o resto. Você sabia que eu viria atrás de você.

Stiles sorriu, um torpor invadindo o corpo em sinal de o sono se aproximava.

- Não arquitetei nada. Só usei a situação a meu favor.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Só o som da respiração de ambos e, para Derek, o coração de Stiles lutando para recuperar o ritmo devido. Quando identificou que o namorado estava quase adormecido, apoiou-se no cotovelo, debruçou o rosto sobre o dele e lhe deu um selinho carinhoso, levantando da cama e pegando o resto de suas roupas para ir embora.

- Ainda te recompenso por tudo isso – Stiles sussurrou, enquanto observava os músculos definidos que já não tinham nenhum sinal de suas mordidas de minutos antes.

- Com certeza! Vou cobrar... – Derek respondeu, enquanto calçava os sapatos, sentado na cama ao lado do rapaz.

- Mas eu não tenho uma jaqueta de couro.

- Não tem problema, sabe aquele seu capacete de Lacrosse?

E com esse comentário, Derek ganhou um puxão do rapaz e esqueceu os sapatos. Eles não tinham nenhum compromisso, nada de salvar Beacon Hills de algum psicopata sobrenatural. Podia se dar ao luxo de comemorar seu aniversário, e aproveitar que seu melhor presente continuava desembrulhado, deitado sobre o edredon.


End file.
